


Two Ships in the Sea

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt ‘almost meeting’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Ships in the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as either gen or Rose/River.

There are a thousand different things that could happen in the short moment when two people cross paths. They could accidentally run into each other and start a conversation, or they could simply lock eyes and register a mutual, if potentially fleeting, interest. Two people who otherwise might never have met can instantly change their destinies. On the other hand, they might be too focused on where they’re heading to notice anything along the way, and so could just keep walking without ever having contact.

Rose Tyler and River Song will never know what they missed by brushing past each other without looking up. They’ll never know that there’s a parallel universe out there somewhere in which that moment went a very different way and led to them spending much brighter lives together, inseparable.

They’ll never know the regret they should be feeling that they can’t have that moment back.


End file.
